Electric Feel
by AhhMyLife
Summary: She's got the power in her hands to shock you like you won't believe. Thane and Shepard find love in each other. Starts when they meet.


Heyyy, so this is my first Mass effect fanfiction and I have dedicated it to one of my favorite aliens...THANE. This is pretty much the Assassin mission; and just so you know, I am not yet comfortable with fight scenes and I may try that later, but for now, they are summeriezed. :) This is rated T right now for language, but it will probably be changed to M...Just say'n. ...I don't own Mass Effect...+

* * *

><p>"The towers are heavily guarded, and you'll find more resistance closer to the pent house." Seryna informed Shepard as she flew the flying car through the thick Illium traffic. "So this assassin, you planning on stopping him?" Seryna asked curiously. Violet Naomi Shepard looked at the asari with a smirk. "I'm just here to make sure he survives." The asari shook her head at the human as Violet turned back in her seat with a grin on her face.<p>

As the vehicle got closer to their destination, Violet was able to make out the tower construction zones.

"There they are, the Dantius Towers. You'll have to get up to the second tower and cross the bridge to the pent house. Nassana's mercs will fight you every step of the way, but it's your best bet. " Seryna told the squad. Violet looked back at Jack and Miranda, and both nodded their heads in confirmation. She smiled and looked out the window. "Let's get this show on the road then."

Seryna picked up speed and flew directly to the towers and landed. The squad quickly got out of the car. "Good luck Shepard." Violet shut the door with a wink and Seryna flew away. Almost as soon as the car was gone, weapons fired from inside the building. Security mechs shot down panicked salarian construction workers. Violet and her squad quickly shot through the glass window and took down the mechs with ease.

Soon after, they came across a wounded salarian who explained to them that Nassana sent the mechs to round up all the night workers to get rid of them immediately. "She's fucking insane." Violet muttered under her breath. Jack nodded in agreement. "Fuck yeah."

The salarian began to cough up blood."He's not going to make it if we don't help him." Miranda told Violet with concern. "I can't breathe... please... help me... ah. My chest is..." Violet promptly bent down and gave the man some Medi-gel. "Here. That should ease the pain until help arrives."

"Thank you. That helps... A lot." The salarian said as he got to his feet. Violet held her hands out to the man. "Woah, take an easy." She told him. The salarian ignored her protests. "I think... I'm better. Find the others, help them." He told her with a small smile.

"I'll do what I can." Violet promised the worker with a nod.

The squad fought their way through merc after merc, before reaching the elevator. After clearing all hostiles, Violet made a survey of the room and noticed a sealed door. She quickly bypassed the locks and oped the door to find more three salarians stuck inside.

"Please don't kill us... we'll go... we'll go." One surrendered with his hands up. Another walked up, "Hey look... they're not Eclipse." He told his scared friend then turned to us. "Your here to help us... right?" He asked Shepard hopefully.

She lowered her gun. "That's one reason. You can come on out, it's safe enough." She told them with a smile. "Thank you. We are in your debt." He replied.

"Maybe you can help me. You see, I'm looking for someone. Not a merc, he's on his own." Violet asked.

One salarian scratched his head in thought. "Well, who ever sealed us in here..." Another spoke over his unfinished sentence. "When he found us, I thought we were dead. But he just closed the door and locked us in."

"Locked you in? Sounds like our assassin was trying to keep them safe." Miranda commented. "Hmm, an assassin with a conscience. I suppose the galaxy is full of contradictions." Violet said with a chuckle.

Violet looked at the state of the salarians and knew they couldn't chance a fight. "You shouldn't stay here to long. The lower floors should be much saver." She told them using her commander authority. The salarians began to walk out, but one stopped in front of Shepard.

"Thank you. And tell your assassin to aim for her head... Because she doesn't have a heart." Violet giggled at the man. "Will do." She said through laughter.

After the workers left, the squad made their way up to the next floor, took down some mercs and made a few more salarian friends. Crossing the bridge, the group took out more and more mercs. Once the hostiles were cleared and Shepard looted up, she opened the door and entered Nassana's penthouse.

A few remaining Eclipse mercs, raise their weapons at the squad at the sound of the door. Nassana turned around and commented in shock "Shepard, but... you're dead." Violet smirked at her reaction. "I got better."

"And now you're here to kill me." Nassana finished. Violet shook her head in amusement. "Honey, if I where here to kill you we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Don't patronize me, Shepard." Nassana said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me. Well, you made it this far. Now what?"

"You really think I'm here to kill you?" Shepard asked with a raised brow. "So you have another reason for destroying my tower? Decimating my security?" Nassana asked paranoid.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone." Violet said with a shrug.

"You expect me to believe that? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price and we can make this problem go away."

Violet chucked and crossed her arms. "Make me an offer."

"**Double** whatever your getting. And I'll pay double again if you tell me who hired you." Violet smirked as she heard a thump. _Sounds like the assassin wants to finally make an appearance._

Nassana's mercs heard the noise as well and looked for the origin of the sound. "What?" Nassana demanded. "I heard something." A merc replied.

"Damn it. Check the other entrances." Once the mercs backs turned a drell jumped down from the ventilation ducts and killed one merc silently by snapping his neck, he then immediately killed another with a quick punch in the neck and proceeds to shoot the last merc. The drell grabbed Nassana and shoved his pistol into her gut and quickly pulled the trigger at point-blank range, causing Nassana to slump dead. The drell gently placed her on the desk, folded her arms, and started praying over Nassana's dead body.

"Well, someone knows how to make an entrance." Violet commented. "I was hoping to get a word with you." She added.

The drell paused his prayers. "I apologize, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken." He replied in a rumbling voice.

"She was quite the wicked one." Shepard agreed. The drell looked up and exposed his features for Violet to gawk at. This man was a very handsome drell. A strong jaw, nice sized lips, dark pretty eyes, and beautiful green colored scales. Violet held back her emotions expertly. No one could that Shepard found this alien very attractive. "Not for her, for me." The drell told her, bringing her out of her musings.

The drell walked around the table with his hands behind his back, abandoning Nassana's lifeless body. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance. All this destruction... chaos." He walked in front of me."I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well... here I am." He told her with arms open.

"How did you know I was coming?" Violet asked curiously. "I didn't. Not until you marched in the front door and started shooting." He walked in front of Jacks gun with an elegant ease. "Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength or her guard force. She believed one of her sisters would kill her... You were a valuable distraction."

"Mhh, that's one of the better things to be called when being used." Violet replied with indifference. "I needed a diversion; you needed to speak with me." The alien replied. Violet nodded her head at her squad and they lowered their weapons.

"You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain. What would you like to discuss?" He asked and turned to her.

"We are going to stop the Collectors that have been abducting entire human colonies." Violet informed him. "I've heard of them. Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship had ever returned from doing so."

"My ship will be the first." She replied with a grin and walked up next to him. They both faced the window. "This was to be my last job... I'm dying... Low survival odds don't concern me. The abductions of your colonist does."

"Wait... You're dying?" Violet asked with pure concern. Usually she didn't care much to deeply about a stranger's personal problems, but with this drell, the moment she heard him tell her that he is dying, her heart tightened. "If you're interested, we can discuss this on your ship. The problem isn't contagious, and it wont affect my work." He told her stoically.

"Is there anything I can do for you...?" Violet asked, with an unsure sentence because of the lack of his name in her brain.

The drells eyes filled with something Violet couldn't put her finger on. "Thane Krios. Giving me this opportunity is enough. The universe is a dark place and I'm trying to make it better before I die. Many innocence died today. I wasn't fast enough and they suffered... I must atone for that." Thane held his hand out for her to shake and their hands clasped. "I will work for you Shepard. No charge." He promised with a slight twitch of the corners of his lips.


End file.
